


A homonculus és a terrorista

by Andro



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andro/pseuds/Andro
Summary: Envy Kimblee-t furikázza a városban, és egy igen érdekes beszélgetés zajlik le kettőjük között, amit a homonculus nem tud hová tenni. Vajon mik a Karmazsin alkimista szándékai?





	A homonculus és a terrorista

Envy alapvetően utálta az embereket. Nem, ez nem volt igaz. Egyenesen gyűlölte őket, fertőzésnek, kártékony élősködőnek, ragálynak tartotta mindet, akik csak élik szánalmas életüket, hiábavalóan gürcölve mindenért, amit megkaparinthatnak. A homonculus lenézte őket, hiszen tökéletlenek voltak, gyengék, semmirekellők, nem olyan erősek és tökéletesek, mint ő és Apa többi teremtménye. Mosta azonban mégis együtt kellett ülnie egy ilyen tökéletlen lénnyel, furikáznia őt, lealacsonyodva egy közönséges sofőr szerepére. Ő, Envy, az irigy homonculus, aki képes volt egyetlen érintéssel eltörni egy felnőtt férfi nyakát. Megalázva érezte magát, miközben a volánnál ült, és a visszapillantó tükörből egy pillantás vetett a hátsó ülésen kényelmesen elterpeszkedő Solf J. Kimblee-re. Persze tudhatta volna, hogy azután, hogy hagyta megszökni Tim Marcoh-t, és még meg is ölette Apa két kedvenc kiméráját, akik a doktort őrizték, nem is számíthatott jobbra. Örülhetett, hogy nem jutott Greed sorsára, és nem kellett egy másik testben élnie, vagy még rosszabb. Apa talán teremtett volna helyette egy másikat, egy jobbat, amit ő nem akart. Szerencsésnek érezhette magát, amiért a babysitterkedés helyett ”csak” sofőrré fokozták le, de ez akkor is megalázó volt. Igaz, a doktort őrizni is az volt, de ott szórakoztathatta magát azzal, hogy a frászt hozta az idős férfira.   
Solf J. Kimblee azonban más eset volt, keményebb dió. A férfi Állami Alkimista volt, akit sajnálatos módon az ishvali háború után börtönbe vetettek. Pedig nem volt más bűne, minthogy a saját csapattársaiból is bombát készített. Envy kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy bizonyos szempontból hasonlítottak egymásra. Mindkettőjüknek lételeme volt a pusztítás, gyilkolás és káoszteremtés. De ez nem azt jelentette, hogy kedvelnie kellett volna, mindazonáltal legalább volt közös témájuk. Mármint, ha egyáltalán lealacsonyodna addig, hogy önként szóba álljon egy emberrel, még akkor is, ha ő a Karmazsin alkimista. Persze Apa ötlete volt, hogy hozzák ki a börtönből a férfit, hogy nekik dolgozzon, de Envy nem tudott bízni az emberekben. Mind hazug volt, akik a semmiért is elárulják egymást. Vajon Kimblee tisztában volt vele, mi történik, ha megpróbál ellenük szegülni? Lehetséges, bár ez Envyt nem érdekelte különösebben. Neki csak el kell őt vinnie a lakáshoz, amit kibéreltek neki, aztán néhanapján szemmel tartani, nehogy megszökjön.   
– Na, és pontosan miért is hoztatok ki? – szólalt meg hirtelen Kimblee, ami teljesen kizökkentette a homonculust a gondolatmenetéből. – Gondolom, nem valami csip-csup ügy, vagy a két szép szemem miatt.  
– Majd megtudod – válaszolta Envy, ajkaira pedig mosoly húzódott. Ó, ha tudná, hogy Apa mit tervez neki, talán még örülne is. – Annyit elárulhatok, hogy testhezálló feladat lesz a Karmazsin alkimista számára.  
– Alig várom – vigyorodott el a férfi, amit Envy nagyon is jól látott a visszapillantóból. – Már régen volt alkalmam használni a képességeimet. Az a cella nem volt valami jó hely.  
– Ne aggódj, nem a semmiért hoztunk ki – fordult hátra Envy nevetve. – Hamarosan több alkalmad lesz robbantgatni, mint valaha képzelted volna. De nehogy azt hidd, hogy elkóricálhatsz ám!  
– Talán szemmel fogsz tartani, kicsi homonculus? – somolygott Kimblee, ami meglepte a másikat. – Mert nem lenne ellenemre a társaságod.

Valójában, Envy sosem gondolt rá, hogy állandóan a férfi után kajtasson. Volt neki annál jobb dolga is. Nem akart megint babysitterkedni, elég volt neki egyszer. Testőr sem óhajtott lenni, a Karmazsin alkimista védje meg magát, ahogy tudja. De Kimblee azt mondta, hogy nem lenne ellenére Envy társasága. Envy viszont egyáltalán nem kért az alkimistából! Vagy igen? Végtére is, sok mindenben hasonlítottak, lett volna miről beszélgetniük. De nem! A homonculus gondolatban pofon vágta magát, miközben befordult az egyik mellékutcába. Csak pár perc, míg odaérnek, kiteszi Kimblee-t, odaadja neki a kulcsot és olyan gyorsan tűnik el onnan, ahogy csak tud. De valóban ezt akarja? Vagy nem? Envy sóhajtott egyet, miközben hallotta a háta mögött Kimblee halk kuncogását. Ezért még megfizet! Így összezavarni egy szegény, szerencsétlen kis homonculust! Ehhez is csak egy ember ért! Nem elég, hogy gyenge, hasznavehetetlen, sebezhető, könnyen eltörik, de még röhög is rajta! Ezt a megaláztatást nem fogja elviselni! Most pont úgy viselkedik, mint azok az ostoba kis csitrik, amikor egy fiú szerelmet vall nekik. De ő nem volt ember! Homonculus volt, tökéletes, erős, érzések nélkül, hiszen arra nincs szüksége. Az érzések csak emberi gyengeségek voltak, mégis felhergelte, ahogy Kimblee mulatott rajta. És a szavai… Vajon mit akart velük? Envy nem akart rágondolni, csak vezetett tovább.  
Hála égnek, hamarosan elérték a házat, amelyről Apa is úgy gondolta, hogy megfelelő szálláshely lesz Solf J. Kimblee-nek. Nem volt túl nagy, szerényen bújt meg a többi, hozzá hasonló kis házikó között. A falai halványsárgák voltak, a teteje piros, ráadásul hátul egy kis kert is tartozott hozzá. Semmiben sem különbözött a környék többi házától. Envy leparkolt, majd sóhajtott egyet.  
– Megérkeztünk – közölte az alkimistával, majd hátranyújtotta a kulcsot. – A bejárati kulcs. Ha bármire szükséged van, telefonszám a telefon mellett található.  
– Rendben – biccentett Kimblee, majd kiszállt.

Envy figyelte, ahogy a férfi elindul a ház felé. Azért nehezményezte, hogy még csak egy köszönömöt sem kapott, amiért majdnem egy órán át furikázta az alkimista hátsóját a városon keresztül. Még csak el sem köszönt, ami igazi modortalanságra vall, de mit is várt egy embertől? Nem mintha várt volna bármit is cserébe, hiszen a másik számára ő csak az ingyen sofőr volt, akit nem kell komolyan venni. Mégis megbántva érezte magát, de nem törődött vele. Éppen indulni akart, amikor valaki megkocogtatta az ablakot. Envy megdöbbent, amikor megpillantotta Kimblee-t, de lehúzta az ablakot, mire a férfi elvigyorodott.  
– Mi az? – kérdezte a homonculus. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki egy újabb hideg zuhany.  
– Nem jössz be? – kérdezte a férfi, hangjában pedig volt valami bujaság, amitől Envy enyhén elpirult. Kimblee halkan kuncogni kezdett. – Elvégre, figyelned kell engem, nem? És hogy menne ez jobban, mintha egyszerűen beköltözöl hozzám?  
– Hogy képzeled, hogy beköltözöm egy emberhez?! – fújta fel magát Envy, mintha már maga a feltételezés is vérig sértette volna.  
– Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat Kimblee, majd fogta magát, és visszaindult a ház felé. – Én csak felajánlottam egy lehetőséget.  
Envy nézte őt, csak nézte, majd egy hirtelen felindulásból fogta magát, és kiszállt a kocsiból. A fenébe az egésszel! Tudta, hogy meg fogja bánni, annyira tudta, hogy ennek rossz vége lesz, mégsem tudott parancsolni önmagának. Pedig tisztában volt vele, hogy ebbe nem mehet bele, és mégis azon kapta magát, hogy már megy is fel a lépcsőn, majd Kimblee széles vigyorától kísérve belép a bejárati ajtón. Amint az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, már tudta, hogy rossz ötlet volt az egész. De már nem fordulhatott vissza. Envy életében először vereséget szenvedett egy embertől. Egy embertől, akinél keresve sem találhatott volna méltóbb ellenfelet magának. És ez akár akarta, akár nem, kénytelen volt beismerni, hacsak halkan és önmagának is.

 

Vége


End file.
